


sweetness to your love

by orphan_account



Series: 8 Days of Reindeer Games [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cards, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Presents, Shopping, Smut, gift exchanges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when kevin announced the gift exchange for their sophomore class, Veronica knew two things. one, she’d most definitely be going over the budget and two, the name she was given was not the red head she was hoping for.orveronica and archie make love in only their gifts from each other, with the fire burning in their souls and on their skin. 2x09 missing scene





	sweetness to your love

**Author's Note:**

> day 2!! I’m actually having fun with these. to those who commented and left kudos on yesterday’s fic, gracias! I also forgot to mention that not all of these are canon compliant, like day 1 wasn’t, but day 2 is. so yeah, I should state it at the beginning of the fic from now on. 
> 
>  
> 
> prompts for day 2 ;- presents, shopping, cards, gift exchange 
> 
>  
> 
> as always, reviews make me a happy girl ❤️

 

 

 

 

 

- _there’s a sweetness to your love and you know I need it_

_a sweetness to your love_

_tell me, can I keep it?_

_my weakness is your touch, let me show you I need it -_

 

 

 

 

  
When Kevin announced the gift exchange for their sophomore class, Veronica knew two things. One, she’d most definitely be going over the budget and two, the name she was given was not the red head she was hoping for. Brushing it aside, Veronica gets for Cheryl a pair of this season’s Jeffrey Campbell thigh high boots. She goes to school that morning with a heaviness in her heart, like she has for the past week, but this time there’s an underlying thought that just won’t leave her alone. _What if Archie got my name?_

 

 

 

  

x:x

 

  

 

 

  
He doesn’t. The gift she gets when they’re all sitting in their uber cool student lounge is definitely nice and thoughtful, and obviously bought before the news of her and the red headed Ansel Elgort had broken up. The situation is awkward to begin with, plus a dash of Reggie’s unfaltering teenage boy humour that amuses no one but himself.

  
She watches Betty unwrap her gift and tries to not sigh. She’d never be the one to get in between Archie and Betty’s _friendship_ , as she knows it is, but to have them both smiling and talking about their _oh so perfect childhoods_ is still upsetting. Maybe because she misses Archie, and she wishes she could smile with him too, the whole ‘we’re still friends’ thing doesn’t seem to be working out at any measure.

  
The moment of fleeting frustration comes and goes but she’s leaving school thinking about the engraved watch she’d bought him. She feels like crying. She’s starting to forget what life was like before she was missing him, dramatically.

 

 

  

  
x:x

 

  

 

  
She musters up the strength to give it to him anyway, deciding _Veronica Lodge is above all this post-break up-awkwardness._ She marches into the Chem lab and they’re alone, and she almost doesn’t know what to say as she passes him the black box and watches him open it. Archie’s always been an open book, he wears his heart on his sleeve, but she can’t for the life of her make out what it is going through his mind when he sees what’s engraved on the back. She wants to hug him, she wants to hold his hand and feel how tiny hers is in his. But it seems like every step that she makes to be a stronger person, to not be the one hiding from her emotions it ends up breaking her heart.

  
He mutters a ‘thanks, Ronnie’ and leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

x:x

 

 

 

 

  
Archie doesn’t know what to do anymore. Usually, Christmases are at least fun. Even after his mom left there was carefree joy and magic there, but it seems this year has taken a turn for the worst. He almost got buried alive last night by his longest best friend, and chased by a serial killer with only one intention in his mind. He witnessed someone get shot. He witnessed his dad get shot. The months pent up of traumatic stress and sleepless nights unraveled and its almost as if he’d bottled up every hard time in his entire life and it just blew up that night. He lost his girlfriend.

  
And not just any girlfriend, the _best girlfriend. ever._ Sometimes he’ll walk down a hallway and almost swear he hears her voice calling his favourite nickname, but it’s never there. There’s nights where he’s woken up and reached out for her tiny body, imagined seeing her dark hair against the sheets until he blinks and it’s gone. And he’s alone.

  
Archie’s used to not living a luxurious life, but this year also has to be the tightest they’ve ever been on cash and selling Christmas trees just to make ends meet while watching his dad stress and suffer over the eighty six thousand dollar hospital bill is gruesome. It’s the night before Christmas and he’s sitting in the darkness of his room, when the one thing that illuminates is the shiny silver face of his watch and those words that he’s had memorised from the first moment he read them.

  
_Mad about my Archiekins_

  
He’s not gonna sleep tonight until he does it. Until he gets crafty as he knows there’s no possible time to find a present at this hour of the night, right before Christmas, and even if he did where would he get the money to buy it? It dawns on him as he’s cutting up the picture of himself and Ronnie that even if the circumstances were different, he wouldn’t really know what to buy for a girl who has everything anyway. Better to get her something personal.

 

 

 

 

 

x:x

 

 

 

 

She wakes up the next morning with one more present under the tree. Her favourite one, for sure.

 

 

 

 

 

  
x:x

 

 

 

 

  
That night, her heart is feeling heavy and light at the same time, happiness filling her from head to toe as she leads Archie into the confines of her family’s penthouse. They are slightly worn out after all the eating and opening of presents (on Veronica’s part) but when she whispered into his ear after saying those three little words telling him her parents would be treating themselves to a date out of town tonight, nothing could really tire Archie down.

 

He still has that smile on his face when she locks the door behind them that melts all of her insides. This boy shouldn’t have this effect on her. Well, she does love him after all...

 

He’s waited far too long all day to get her alone, he thinks she’d only just turned around right before he swept her right up into his arms. It felt more than good. Her scent, expensive and alluring - something he could lose himself in.

  
She squeezed him back eagerly in a tight hug. Her chin fit snugly into the place between his shoulder and neck that confirmed how perfect they are for each other. She excitedly whispered “Merry Christmas Archiekins!”

 

“Merry Christmas babe”

  
When they kissed, it was a sloppy, I-haven’t- touched-you-in-weeks-and-I-miss-you kiss. She tastes like the last thing she had at Christmas dinner, chocolates and wine. It strikes him right then that she’s finally here, all of her, _finally_. Archie couldn’t get close enough and frantically backed her up against the door, pinning her with his weight. Pressing into her and lightly grinding. He hasn’t touched her and loved her in over two weeks and there’s really no other excuse.

  
Veronica’s knee grazed his thigh and he drew it up higher, pressing close to what she was tempting him with. It’s just them in this whole big house all to themselves so he pulls her zipper down and focused on her chest pressing against his torso, her hands grabbing fistful of his hair, and rubbing up against him.

  
Slowly their passion danced until her fingers danced up and down the back of his neck, tugging his hair. Occasionally giving it a really good pull in fact. He really loves possessive Veronica.

  
When they finally came up for air she’s smiling at him lustfully. “God I missed doing that!”

  
Archie has goosebumps all over his body and he can’t say anything as Veronica plays with his ears. _This is how we’re meant to be. Together._ They aren’t meant to be apart, it’s just never supposed to happen.

  
“You’re so beautiful” he compliments, trying to keep the mood sweet and tender for her, drinking in her champagne eyes as he struggles to fight back physical arousal.

  
“You haven’t even seen what I’m wearing for you yet” she teases, never looking away.

  
“It doesn’t matter” Archie sighs, caressing her soft raven hair that feels like silk to him. “You’ll always look beautiful”

  
They share a twinkling smile, his eyes making her feel even more crazy somehow. She grips the front of his shirt and coyly tugs him close. Casually Archie runs his lips down the space of her jaw, inhaling the sweet smell of the perfume on her skin. Expensive, alluring- something he could lose himself in. Is there anything not tempting about her?

  
“So incredibly beautiful” he assures, nosing between her raven strands towards her delicious neck. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen”

  
Her fingers clasp his short hair yanks him up from kissing her neck.

  
“Just shut up and fucking kiss me Archie” she hisses.

 

The roots of his hair burned in protest but he basked in the situation, capturing her hot, willing mouth. She wants him, more than anything. Which means freedom to give her all the loving the next couple of hours while her parents are out she can take. Their kiss is bruising her soft delicate lips, and making him hard, but when they pull back they’re both grinning madly.

  
She pushes him away unexpectedly and falls a little to her feet, but the look in her eyes is primal as she ran out of his sight and took off into the her living room. Archie couldn’t believe it, he chased after her as fast as crazily possible. There she stands smiling sweetly, in the illumination of the fire and her house’s generally dark atmosphere. Playing with her hair while she watches him coming towards her.

  
He takes a minute to calm crossing the short distance between them. When he steps in surprisingly kisses her- that’s a whole different story.

  
He’s cupping her soft face in his palms instantly and and the next moment she’s onto him, kissing furiously. At that point there’s no more thinking- just feeling and with the things she’s doing to him there’s a lot to feel. She groans as his tongue slips intimately into hers, relieved to finally be back here. With a little nip she manages to suck his bottom lip between hers and then lick the plump inside.

  
Archie changes the angle of his tongue and slides it under hers, relishing in how good she is at that. The sound of wet messy kissing fills the room and Veronica only realises it in that moment- it’s turning her on. There’s absolutely nothing in the world like his kisses, like any part of him. Archie starts backing up, stumbling towards the couch and leading her with him.

  
She sits on his thighs and starts caressing his cheek, jaw, down on his abs and finally reaching the hem of his sweater. She rapidly starts lifting it up his body. “I love you so much” she whispers frantically, pulling the sweater above his head.

  
Her hands slide up, tracing over his abdominal muscles as she so loves to do, running them up and down his arms too saying a silent thank you to all the gym hours and football for making this man as strong and well built as he is. She’s practically drunk on the feeling of his skin under her fingers.

  
“Love you too” Archie muttered back, his shirt somewhere abandoned on the floor.

  
He can’t feel enough of her skin even when her back is open and exposed, even if she were completely naked. The couch dips beneath their weight and Archie ravenously pulls Ronnie’s thigh up around his torso until she’s straddling him. As her warm weight sinks into his lap he grins into their kisses, her favourite kind of kiss.

  
Archie’s fingers start going under the open zipper of her dress, expecting to find bare skin around her back and instead encountering lace. Agent Provocateur no doubt.

  
“Do you wanna see what I’m wearing for you?” She wheedles, while Archie’s hands keep massaging her skin.

  
It’s making her squirm and whimper softly. She uses her own hands to tug down the material of her dress at her shoulder while prompting “don’t you wanna undress me?”

  
Archie tries to gasp for air. “Fuck yes”

  
He reached her dress and pulled it down completely. He ghosts his fingertips down her sensitive sides as he goes, making her shiver involuntarily. Her hands catch the waist of his jeans and underwear and she pushed them down too, stripping each other to the bare skin until only their Christmas presents from each other are left.

  
When their clothes are off she eagerly repositions herself straddling his torso. His palms slip onto her shoulder blades so he can guide a taut nipple into his mouth, her skin stretching and sensitive when the tip of her breast hits his tongue and she shudders.

  
“Oh god” Veronica whispers under her breath “So much better than when I’m alone”

  
That gets a deep moan out of Archie, imagining his girl touching herself, cupping her sensitive breast while she gets herself off. A quick flip and she’s underneath him, his big hand cupping her ass, caressing the defined curve. She eagerly wraps her legs tighter around him, shuddering at the feel of his heavy weight against her silky soft skin.

  
He’s so close to her entrance that she cries out, her hand pressed on his lower back as he slides into her.

  
“Fuck” she says softly, pupils dilating with every one of his hard thrusts as her head tips back. “Archie. Archie, slower”

  
“That’s a first” he looks surprised, trying to restrain himself for her.

  
“I know, let’s enjoy this” her eyes roll back into her head with one slow, languid stroke. “Oh wow that’s-“

  
“Ronnie” he pulls back to draw breath, staring at her angel face with the necklace he gave her dangling from her neck. “I love you”

  
She smiles without realising it. “I love you too”

  
They keep moving at a slow, even pace, and the fire is burning on their skin and in their souls. “I am so in love with you, I’m never letting you go again.”

  
With her hands on his neck, she feels her eyes glistening as she can’t believe his words. Being loved by Archie Andrews might be the best thing to ever happen to her. “I wouldn’t let you even if you wanted to”

  
They work each other long and hard, until their climaxes overtake them and they’re spent and sweaty, skin to skin in front of the blazing fire. Finally, they succumb to sleep with tentative whispers of sweet nothings to one another.


End file.
